


As If // Dean Winchester

by sirenbarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Humor, Imagines, Mermaid Reader, SPN Imagines, dean winchester imagines, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Dean doesn’t believe you’re a mermaid until you show him your tail.





	As If // Dean Winchester

 

  


 

 

 

 

Dean looked at you for a second, then started to laugh.

“You’re a mermaid, good one.” he chuckled, making you let out an annoyed huff.

“I’m being serious Dean, I’m a mermaid.” You spoke, as he looked back

“Are you still drunk? I know we had an eventful fun night, it was such a great night, your body on mine, your skin touching, it was a great night. But you're not a mermaid, I mean you sweat and I don’t see a tail.” Dean babbled.

 

“You believe in werewolves, vampires, demons and ghosts. Why can’t you believe me?” you grumbled.

“Mermaids don’t exist, Y/n.” Dean spoke, making you get frustrated.

“Fine, then I’ll show you.” you grunted, grabbing his hand, and pulling him up.

“Why, are we going to have sex in the bathroom?” Dean asked, happily following you.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Dean.” you grunted, entering the bathroom.

You let go of his hand walking, towards the bath, turning the tap on.

“Oh, you want a romantic bath with me.” Dean spoke, making you groan.

“No, I’m trying to prove my point, that I’m a mermaid.” You grunted.

“I thought you dropped that, subject.” Dean sighed. Running his fingers through his hair.

You turned the water off when it reached half way. Taking your clothes off.

“Y/n, I get you want to prove your point, but do you have to strip tease in front of me.” Dean moaned.

“Just shut up Dean.” you growled, as you lowered yourself into the bath.

You let out a sigh, as you felt a tingling in your legs.

“I don’t see anything.” Dean spoke, walking up the bath. 

 

Just as he stopped at the edge of the bathtub your tail, appeared.

“Y-you have a tail.” Dean stuttered, looking at your tail, his eyes widening in shock, his face going pale.

 

“Told you, I was a mermaid.” You spoke, looking at him.

“Yeah.” Dean mumbled, falling to the ground.

“Dean, are you okay?” you asked, leaning on the edge of the tub.

“Least, his not trying to kill me.” You muttered to yourself.


End file.
